


Halo: The Case of the Anachronistic Detective

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Reality, British Female Character, Crime Fighting, Cultural Differences, F/M, Halo 3: ODST, Mild Sexual Content, ODST Orbital Drop Shock Trooper(s), Slow To Update, Spartan 1.1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: October 20, 2552.During the Battle for Earth, two Orbital Drop Shock Troopers from Bravo-Six, 103rd Battalion of the 65th Shock Troops Division participated in the disastrous Operation: BUMRUSH to capture a Covenant assault carrier.Caught in an electromagnetic pulse, Major Elizabeth Farrington and Lance Corporal Nathaniel Meyer ended up in an unimaginable entity in which the creations of Arthur Conan Doyle lives on in the alternate reality.*Will be updated sporadically for now since I'm working on other projects as well. But chapters will be added more frequently as other works are completed *





	1. Chapter 1

 

                                                         

                                   

     

  


	2. New Mombasa

  ** _Briefing room. UNSC_** **_Say My Name:Bravo-Six, First Platoon, Delta Company, 103rd Battalion, 65th Shock Troops Division_**

**_Above New Mombasa, Kenya, October 20th, 2552_ **

The Marines of Bravo-Six were at a a holo-table, discussing the latest upcoming mission for the ODST detachment. The troopers were anxious as their home planet of Earth-the homeworld of the entire human race- became a massive warzone below. The troopers were unusual in more ways than one, other than the fact that they are all Terrans, they had unique personalities. There was a Russian pervert, a deranged Mexican explosives expert, an ornery Irishman, an alcoholic Scotsman and an American farm boy from the Hoosier state. The dysfunctional unit were all led by a Brit from a respectable Upper Middle Class family and despite it all, Bravo-Three was amongst the best of the best in the United Nations Space Command Defense Force and surely at this pivotal moment in the history of mankind, Earth needed all the assets it could get as the Covenant knocked on the Sol System's very doorstep.

“The fleet surely gave them hell.” Remarks  Daniel 'Scotty' MacLachlainn.

“Course they did. It’s Earth.” Replied Tucker Emilio 'Pancho Villa' Pardo.

“Better late than never.” Quipped Kurchin 'Rooskie' Maximovich.

“How ‘bout ya show a little respect, Rooskie?” Scotty countered leaning over the holo-table.

“Just saying that they missed one.” Rooskie gestured to the Covenant assault carrier projected on the holo-table. "There's plenty of munitions to blow it out of the atmosphere."

“Actually, they left it for us and squads Alpha- Nine to Charlie One.” Pancho Villa announced, standing straight.

Suddenly lights start flashing and a siren blares as Gunnery Sergeant Fergus “Irish” O’Sullivan and Major Elizabeth Farrington walks in.

“Attention!” O’Sullivan ordered, walking past the squad, the officer in tow.

“At ease.” Farrington noted how disciplined her subordinates were and beamed at a certain Lance Corporal amongst them. “You know the situation. The damn bloody Covvies have managed to discover the homeworld of humanity. But to us Earthlings, unlike our comrades, it's just merely home. Our dwellings, our families, and  **all** of mankind are depending on us. Are we going to fail them?”

“No ma’am!”

The Major gazed at each one of her men in the eyes, smiling especially at Meyer, who smirked back. “Arminius?”

The unit’s AI, having chosen the holoform of the famed Germanic freedom fighter and victor of Teutoburg popped up. “ _Bravo-Six is currently tasked alongside the rest of the Battalion to board the Solemn Penance and disable her for Operation: BIMRUSH.”_

“You heard him. Get prepped and head to the pods in five. We are going to  **make** the worthless buggers  **pay** for the genocidal crusade of theirs.”

“Oorah.” Nate mutters as he grabbed his M392 Designated Marksman Rifle from the rack. Meyer climbs into his pod and attaches his weapon to the built-in rack and then waits for O’Sullivan to give the signal to launch. Nate feels a jerk as the hatch closes and the pods move to their launch positions as O’Sullivan and his fiancée’s faces appear on the drop pods screens.

 _“Latest intel reports Covenant troops are massing beneath the carrier.”_ Farrington’s voice was barely audible over the radio interference.

_“They’re pulling back? Why?”_

_“We’re not gonna find out way up here.”_ Farrington answered as the countdown started.

 _“We’re droppin’ feet first into hell! It’s time to tell’ em to grow a pair Marines! OORAH!”_ O’Sullivan yelled over the radio as Nathan’s pod disengaged and he was sent hurtling earthward.

Nate’s eyes widened in horror as his pod sped past the burning wreck that used to be the _UNSC Four Horsemen_.

 _“I take it back. Navy got its butt kicked_.” Rooskie remarked as the passed the _Four Horsemen_  wreckage.

 _“Hey, Rooskie. Remember when I told you to shut your mouth.”_ O’Sullivan questioned.

_“Da.”_

_“Consider it a standing order you Russian pervert.”_ He scolded.  _"And no Vodka for a week as well."_

Nate ignored the two alcohol-lovers and drew a sharp breath as the clouds dissipated to reveal the familiar sight of a Covenant assault carrier hovering below.

“Major? Fifteen klicks off deck.” O’Sullivan informed.

 _“Good. We’re on course.”_ Farrington stated.

 _“Radiation!”_ Cries Pancho Villa as a Slipspace rupture opens in front of the carrier, causing a crater on the ground.  _"We have a high amount of radiation here!"_

 _“The Covenant set off a nuke?”_ Quizzed O’Sullivan.

_“No, the carrier’s going to jump! It’s a slip-space rupture! You need to-“_

_“What the hell is the In Amber Clad doing?”_ O’Sullivan interrupts as the carrier disappears, taking the _In Amber Clad_ with it and creating a huge explosion and EMP shockwave.

 _“SHIT!"_ Yells Scotty. _"EMP!”_

 _“Get ready to pop your chutes! We’re going in hard!”_ Farrington orders as the comm breaks up then fails.

“Here we go.” Meyer says aloud, suddenly jumping as Farrington‘s pod, now powerless, slams into his, cracking the glass screen slightly and damaging the quick-release bolts attached to the frame. Nathan was stunned as he witnessed pods disintegrated around him and the American was praying his last rites, expecting with each passing moment to join his comrades in heaven as one by one they forever turned to dust.

_"Arrghhh!"_

_'Well, poor Rooskie. Now we're next.'_ Nathaniel grimly thought, waiting for his sweetheart's and his very own transports to burn up in the horrifying death. Yet, death didn't come for the two personnel enclosed in the SOEIVs. The Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicles, however, continued dropping into Earth's atmosphere below.

 

But the couple will soon learn that this Earth wasn't their own.

 


End file.
